Last Kiss & Hug
by HimKyu
Summary: Ketika tetesan air mata itu pun tak bisa berhenti.Ketika masa lalu tak bisa kembali.Ketika aku menyesal di akhir. Disaat ia benar benar meninggalkanku setelah kukecup bibir nya dan memeluk harap tubuhnya... /Benar dugaannya. Selain genit, Baekhyun memang berotak mesum!/"Tinggalkan Chanyeol….. untuk Selamanya"/"Saranghae, Chayeollie." Gumam Baekhyun/"BAEKHYUNNNNNNNNNN !"


**PROLOG**

**Ketika tetesan air mata itu pun tak bisa berhenti. Ketika masa lalu tak bisa kembali. Ketika aku menyesal di akhir. Disaat ia benar benar meninggalkanku setelah kukecup bibir nya dan memeluk harap tubuhnya….**

**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**

**Title : "Last Kiss & Hug"**

**Author : HimKyu**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Genre : Angst & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : ChanBaek, HanYeol (?)**

**A/N : Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Luhan milik Sehun. Sehun milik Author #DitamparEXOST (Tapi Sehun gak jadi cast disini, dia ada di rumah author.-.)**

**WARNING !**

**Yaoi, Boy x Boy , Shounen- Ai, Crack Pair, Gaje, abal , OOC, Typo(s), DLDR, NO FLAME ! Love Peace :D**

**Note : Hello.. Author Mi Yu cuman mau ngasih info aja, kalo ini adalah FF setelah perbaikan. Perbaikan apa? Ya, FF ini (dengan judul dan isi yang sama) terpublish dengan banyak kesalahan kata dan juga banyak Typo nya alias kata katanya gak lengkap (hilang) , jadi rada gak nyambung. Untuk selanjutnya tentang perbaikan ini akan dibahas di paling bawah :D**

**Author saranin untuk baca FF ini , dengerin lagu EXO yang "Baby, don't cry", "Angel", "Peterpan", dll (yang penting mellow) biar dapet feel nya :D abis author bikin ini hampir mewek pas dengerin lagu lagu EXO yang mellow :'( Kalau mau dengerin lagu "Wolf" juga gapapa.. dijamin bukan nge feel, tapi ngeri (?) XD Sebelumnya para ChanBaek shipper juga siapin tissue ya :p**

**Chekidotthhhh*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oOo Last Kiss & Hug oOo**_

"Yeollieee!"

Chanyeol tersentak dari bangku taman. Ia menoleh kearah namja manis yang kini berlari menghampirinya. Mata Chanyeol berbinar menatap setiap langkah Baekhyun. Ya, namja manis yang ia panggil Baekhyun itu tampak ceria mengibas tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

Pandangannya kini membayangkan Baekhyun yang sedang berlari dengan _slow motion_. Tampak seperti ia berlari dengan gemulai nya. Rambutnya yang pendek tersapu lembut oleh semilir angin.

"Chanyeol !"

"Eh?!" Chanyeol mencengkeram pakaiannya di bagian dada. Ia hampir saja jatuh dari posisi duduknya ketika wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Baekkie ! kau mengagetkanku!" Chanyeol mendorong jauh jauh tubuh Baekhyun darinya. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kikuk Chanyeol, ditambah rona merah di pipinya.

"Aihh.. aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Tapi kau tak merespon! Ughh.." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal setiap kali Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Bukan ia tidak merespon. Baru saja dia membayangkan Baekhyun bagaikan penari mungil menghampirinya. Tapi justru dalam kenyataannya adalah sosok namja manis bertubuh pendek yang setiap hari selalu ngambek di depannya

"Mianhaeyo, aku terlalu sibuk dengan MP3 ku," ujar Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan MP3 playernya di hadapan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun masih dengan sikap ngambeknya tidak mempedulikan alasan apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Jebal, jangan marah denganku.." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh harap. Namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu masih membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Geurae! Aku akan memaafkanmu, Yeollie. Sekarang kau makan siang denganku. Ok?"

Chanyeol menatap malas. Kenapa Baekhyun selalu menawari hal yang sama padanya. Pasti sebentar lagi namja mungil ini akan mengatakan…..

"Kau yang mentraktirku."

"Baekkie, aku setiap hari mentraktirmu. Kenapa tidak sekali saja kau yang mentraktirku." Kali ini Chanyeol yang berngambek ria.

Baekhyun berdecak. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol meminta seorang namja seperti dirinya yang sederhana dan kekurangan uang saat ini malah dimintai untuk ditraktir. Tidak peduli sekali!

"Aishh.. kau ini kaya! Uangmu berlimpah. Sedangkan aku hanya mahasiswa sederhana yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Dimana mana yang kaya yang mentraktir si miskin" cibir Baekhyun sambil bertolak pinggang.

Namun Chanyeol masih tetap pendirian. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. Ia sangat senang sekali membuat 'baekkie' nya kesal.

"Aniyo.. kalau kau tak mau mentraktir, aku tak akan makan siang denganmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sangat susah kalau sudah memaksa Chanyeol. Namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ini terlalu keras kepala.

"Arra .. Arra.. Arra! Aku yang mentraktirmu!," bentak Baekhyun. "Tapi ada satu syarat."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya lagi agar bisa mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol kali ini bersemu merah lagi. Baekhyun nya kali ini lebih sering genit di hadapannya.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kikuk. Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak bisa merespon tubuhnya untuk menghindar, karena tatapan tajam Baekhyun membuatnya beku seketika.

"cium aku dulu!" gumam Baekhyun setelah hidungnya dengan hidung Chanyeol benar benar sudah menempel. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Benar dugaannya. Selain genit, Baekhyun memang berotak mesum!

Tapi sepertinya bibir Baekhyun sedari tadi memang sudah mengundang nafsu birahi Chanyeol. Jadi apa salahnya mencium bibir namja ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol tak pernah bosan bila harus berhubungan bibir langsung dengan namja manis dihadapannya ini.

Tanpa instruksi apapun, Chanyeol langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Sehingga Baekhyun tanpa sadar sudah terdorong semakin dekat ke wajah Chanyeol. Bibir mereka pun bertautan. Chanyeol tampak menikmati sensasi ciuman tersebut. Sesekali Chanyeol mengigit paksa bibir Baekhyun karena sejak awal ia sudah gemas dengan bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Baekhyun meronta kesakitan. Ia berharap bisa lepas dari Chanyeol. Ia tampak menyesal kalau meminta syarat seperti ini. Jika pada akhirnya 'Yeollie' nya harus menyakiti Baekhyun dengan ciuman 'liar' nya itu.

_**oOo Last Kiss & Hug oOo**_

_Baekhyun's Pov_

Langit biru yang begitu indah. Saat saat bahagia sudah kulewati bersama Yeollie ku. Aku menerawang indah. Menerawang setiap masa depan yang akan kubina bersama Chanyeol ku tersayang. Sudah 2 tahun aku menjalin kasih dengannya. Ia pasti sudah bersiap untuk melamarku. Lagipula ia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dan dengan janjiku padanya , ia pasti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Uhh.. aku benar benar tidak sabar!

TUK TUK TUK

Aku menoleh dari pandanganku dari atas langit biru ke pintu masuk apartemen sederhanaku ini. Siapa sich yang menganggu kegiatan menghayalku? Aku menghela nafas lembut. Lalu beranjak dari meja belajarku menuju ke sumber suara. Semoga saja itu Chanyeol. Agar tak sia sia aku menghentikan kegiatan berandaiku tadi.

Kubuka pintu perlahan. Namun…..

"Nyo-nyonya Park?"

Ya. Bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Justru sosok di hadapanku menjadi harapan kebalikannya. Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol? Untuk apa ia mengunjungiku?

Seperti biasa, dengan posisi angkuh nya setiap kali berhadapan denganku. Ia tampak berwibawa menggunakan blazer putih serta rok sebetis yang juga berwarna putih. Tas tangannya yang bermerek sudah tergantung jelas di lengannya. Kalung serta Cincin cincinnya berkilauan hampir menyilaukan mataku.

Ia memandangku sinis. Jujur .. aku selalu tidak suka akan pandangan nya padaku. Selalu tampak menakutkan, dan tampak memojokkanku.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan padamu," ucapnya angkuh. Tampak bibir berpoles lipstick merah nya saling mengerat memperlihatkan sikap acuhnya kepadaku.

"A-Ah nee.. silahkan masuk dulu nyonya. Kita bicarakan di dalam. Akan kubuatkan secangkir teh."

Aku menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Memberikan ruang yang lega untuk mempersilahkan ia masuk.

Tanpa basa basi, ia berjalan melewatiku menuju ruang tamu. Pandangan anehku selalu mengamati setiap langkahnya. Karena langkah langkahnya memberikan banyak pertanyaan untukku.

_Normal's Pov_

Nyonya Park sudah berada di sofa seadanya. Sofa kecil di ruang tamu Baekhyun. Ia mengamati setiap sudut ruangan di apartemen kecil milik Baekhyun tersebut. Setiap pandangannya seperti tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa anak semata wayangnya bisa memilih pasangan hidup dengan tipe 'serendah' Baekhyun.

"Aigoo.. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memiliki kekasih dengan rumah sesederhana ini?"

Sontak Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari dapurnya tampak terkejut atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Nyonya Park. Tangannya bergetar memegangi nampan berisi secangkir teh buatannya. Memang tidak secara langsung Nyonya Park mengatakannya, tapi Baekhyun mendengar nya seperti benar benar memojokkan dirinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan. Ingin sekali ia membentak kasar wanita paruh baya itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan sang 'calon mertua' untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Chanyeol suatu hari nanti.

Dengan hati yang menerima dengan ikhlas setiap kalimat memojok yang digumamkan Nyonya Park, ia lalu menghampiri meja tamu dan menaruh secangkir teh di hadapan Nyonya Park. Setelah itu ia duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan sofa milik Nyonya Park.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tau alasanku datang kemari?" Tanya Nyonya Park masih dengan pandangan sinis pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng. Namun sebenarnya dalam batinnya, ada dua alasan yang menjadi jawaban Baekhyun untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Pertama, hanya untuk melampiaskan kekecewaanya sehingga ia terus memojokkan Baekhyun. Mungkin saja Nyonya Park habis ribut dengan Chanyeol, yang memang keras kepala itu, dan justru melampiaskan emosinya pada Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun mengira dirinya lebih pantas menjadi boneka mainan yang siap dicabik oleh si pemilik boneka. Alasan kedua, Nyonya Park datang ke apartemen Baekhyun hanya untuk menarik keluar Chanyeol bila ia sedang berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Karena memang Chanyeol sering menginap di apartemen Baekhyun. Dan Nyonya Park tak menyukai itu.

Tapi kedua alasan itu tak bisa seenaknya saja terucap di mulut Baekhyun. Ia tetap harus menjaga harga dirinya dan kepercayaan Nyonya Park padanya. Sedangkan untuk alasan kedua, bukankah Chanyeol terlihat tidak ada di apartemennya?

"Baiklah, langsung ke inti pembicaraan saja. Saya tak mau berlama lama berada disini."

Mata Baekhyun kini terlihat sayu. Bagaimana bisa ucapan Nyonya Park bertubi tubi seperti menusuknya perlahan.

"Asalkan kau tau, gara gara kau Chanyeol seperti tak memiliki masa depan"

DEGHHH

Kali ini perlahan jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin berhenti. Ma-masa depan? Apakah masa depan Chanyeol hancur karena dirinya

"Saya kenal benar anak saya. Dulu, sebelum ia bertemu denganmu, ia adalah namja normal yang menyukai yeoja. Tapi kini ia tampak tidak normal di mata saya!"

DEGHHH

Kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah mencengkeram erat celananya. Butir butir air matanya sudah berbendung di kelopak matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang pewaris perusahaan _Park Coorporation_ memiliki seorang pasangan hidup seorang namja ! Apa kata para pengusaha di luar sana?!"

Bentakan Nyonya Park sukses membuat Baekhyun menangis. Namun Nyonya Park seperti tak mempedulikan setiap buliran air mata yang menetes di pelupuk mata Baekhyun saat ini. Justru ini membuatnya semakin percaya diri untuk menyingkirkan hubungan _abnormal_ keduanya.

"Tinggalkan Chanyeol….. untuk Selamanya"

DEGHHHHHHH

Saat ini tubuh Baekhyun sudah lunglai tersandar di bangkunya.

_**oOo Last Kiss & Hug oOo**_

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol sibuk berputar di atas kaca klise yang mempertontonkan keindahan kotak kotak berisi cincin yang sudah diatur secara sedemikian rupa. Ia tampak bersemangat menelusuri setiap bentuk cincin tersebut.

"Wah.. cincin itu indah sekali. Bisa tolong ambilkan yang itu, nona?" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang cantik bertahtakan berlian.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, pelayan tersebut segera mengambil kotak cincin keinginan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengambil kotak cincin tersebut dari tangan si pelayan. Ia tampak antusias mengamati setiap bentuk cincin tersebut dengan begitu serius.

"Ige.. pakailah, Baekkie! Ini akan terlihat bagus di jarimu." Chanyeol mengulurkan cincin tersebut kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku di sampingnya. Baekhyun melihat lesu kearah cincin tersebut.

"Baekkie, Ayolah! Apa harus aku yang memakaikannya untukmu?"

Baekhyun tidak merespon. Ia masih menunduk. Tak berani menatap kedua mata Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol yang kesal merasa di hiraukan, langsung mengenggam telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manisnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum puasnya saat menatap cincin tersebut dijari manis Baekhyun yang ternyata pas dikenakannya.

"Wah! Pas sekali! Aku akan memakaikan cincin ini di hari pernikahankan kita nanti," seru Chanyeol dengan senangnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendongakkan kepalanya. Masih menunduk. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap kedua kaki Chanyeol yang sedang melompat kegirangan dibawahnya.

"Baiklah aku beli cincin itu. Berapa semuanya?"

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak percaya Chanyeol benar benar membelikan cincin di jari manisnya ini sebagai cincin pernikahan mereka berdua. Namun ia sadar,bahwa pernikahan mereka tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Waeyo, Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Berusaha mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang terus menunduk tak merespon apapun padanya.

Air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir. Bagaimana bisa ia berbicara pada Chanyeol dengan keadaan seperti ini? Chanyeol tak akan mau mendengarkan perkataannya bila ia nanti melihat matanya basah. Ia akan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan yang tak ada kaitannya dengan yang ingin Baekhyun utarakan.

Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya. Benar benar melatih kedua matanya agar tidak kembali meneteskan air mata.

Setelah memastikan bahwa matanya tak berair lagi. Ia memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Sepertinya sekaannya sukses, karena matanya tampak baik baik saja. Airmatanya tak berbekas sekalipun.

"Kajja! Kita pulang saja" ajak Baekhyun padanya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang lemas keluar dari toko perhiasan tersebut.

Chanyeol terus bergumam sendiri ketika sedang berjalan di samping Baekhyun. Ia membayangkan masa masa indah yang akan ia bina bersama 'Baekkie' nya. Ketika ia bekerja keras dan menjadi suami yang pengertian untuk Baekhyun. Ughh… pengandaian yang manis sekali.

Chanyeol mengerem langkahnya. "Baekkie, aku sudah membelikan kau cincin bukan?" ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. "sekarang apa boleh aku memintamu sesuatu"

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau mendongak kearah Chanyeol. Ia takut pandangan indah Chanyeol membuatnya tak berdaya dan akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Ia langsung mengangguk memberi instruksi 'ya'.

"Baiklah.. sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku mentraktirmu makan siang dan cincin ini, kau harus menciumku!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Disaat saat yang sedang diratapinya, Chanyeol memintanya melakukan hal yang benar benar ingin ia hindari sekarang juga. Tapi apa daya, ia tak tega menolak.

"Ayolah, Baekkie. Kita kan selalu memberikan syarat sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkan,bukan?" Chanyeol tampak gemas sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan. Tingkah kekanakan nya itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum seketika.

Baekhyun mendongak. Kali ini ia melakukan sesuatu yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Ia berjinjit di sepatunya untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol yang memang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

Akhirnya mereka pun berciuman. Ciuman yang kali ini lebih tulus dirasakan Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan cengkeraman di punggung bajunya ketika Baekhyun memeluknya. Seperti tak mau berhenti melakukannya.

"Saranghae, Chayeollie." Gumam Baekhyun. Lalu kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol yang kali ini sedang memejamkan matanya.

Ia belum sadar bahwa ciuman dan pelukan yang diberikan Baekhyun akan menjadi ciuman dan pelukan terakhir darinya.

_**oOo Last Kiss & Hug oOo**_

Baekhyun menangis. Mengerang cukup keras. Ketika matanya memandang sebuket bunga besar yang di sampingnya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "Congratulation On Your Married. Park Chanyeol & Xi Luhan."

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan pintu gereja. Tempat dimana pesta pernikahan yang harusnya menjadi miliknya , akhirnya direnggut oleh yeoja bernama Xi Luhan itu.

Apakah gadis itu lebih cantik darinya? Sehingga Chanyeol mau meninggalkannya.

Apakah gadis itu lebih baik darinya? Sehingga Chanyeol tidak mau merubah pikirannya.

Apakah gadis itu lebih sempurna darinya? Sehingga ibunya Chanyeol menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan yeoja itu.

Ia bergumam dibalik isakannya. Perandaiannya tentang masa depan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, musnah sudah. Ia menyeka air matanya. Ia harus menerima semua takdir Tuhan padanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan namja sesempurna Chanyeol. Positifnya, ia akan menyusul Chanyeol dan melupakannya. Belajar untuk menjadi namja yang seharusnya. Ya. untuk mencari pengganti Chanyeol yang seharusnya seorang yeoja.

Ia berjalan gontai. Tak lagi mempedulikan langkah kakinya menarik tubuhnya kemana. Bayangannya kembali teringat kalimat Nyonya Park padanya. Untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol selamanya.

Tiba tiba…..

CKITTTTTTTT

BRUKKKKK

_**oOo Last Kiss & Hug oOo**_

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sedang berhadapan dengan Xi Luhan di altar gereja. Ia mengulurkan cincin bertahta berlian ke hadapan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis, ia tak sabar ingin segera mengenakan cincin cantik itu di jarinya. Chanyeol mengenggam erat cincin itu. Ia tak sanggup memasangkannya di jari manis yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Ia memandang jenuh cincin di tangannya. Sementara para tamu undangan tampak tak sabar ingin segera melihat moment selanjutnya.

Chanyeol hampir saja menitikkan air matanya. Ia begitu lemah. Seharusnya cincin itu menjadi milik Baekhyun. Bukan yeoja ini.

Seakan waktu berhenti sejenak. Sekelilingnya berhenti bergerak. Memberikan waktu untuk Chanyeol membayangkan kembali masa masa terakhir nya yang menyakitkan bersama Baekhyun.

_**_Flashback_**_

Baekhyun melepas tautan di bibirnya. Ia memandang kedua mata Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka dari pejaman matanya. Lalu Baekhyun merendahkan jinjitannya, dan berdiri sedia kala. Chanyeol tampak senang. Ia sudah benar benar puas dengan ciuman yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

"C-Chanyeol, sekarang apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Chanyeol memiringkan posisi kepalanya. Ia lihat benar ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak sedih. Ada apa dengan namja ini. Ia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh meminta sesuatu dariku. Tapi aku akan meminta sesuatu lagi darimu .. Hahaha" ujar Chanyeol mencairkan suasana. Tapi Baekhyun tak merespon apapun. Matanya masih sayu memandang kaki Chanyeol dibawahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia butuh kekuatan saat ini. Setelah memastikan jiwanya kembali lagi, ia mendongak kearah Chanyeol. Memberikan pandangan memohon pada namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"Akhiri hubungan kita"

Chanyeol seketika menghilangkan senyumnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia memandang tak percaya pada ucapan namja mungil di hadapannya itu.

"B-Baekhyun? Kau bercanda?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia benar benar menangis saat ini. Tak ada waktu untuk menyekanya. Chanyeol pasti sudah melihat matanya berair saat itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan. Namun Chanyeol masih tidak mempercayainya. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Baekhyun berusaha memastikan pendengarannya.

"Baekkie, kumohon katakan bahwa semua ini tidak benar!"

Chanyeol menggerakkan bahu Baekhyun menegaskan permintaannya. Namun Baekhyun tak bisa mengubah pendiriannya.

"C-Chanyeol, aku tetap akan pada pendirianku. Jadi kumohon mengertilah," seru Baekhyun sambil menangis. Ia menyeka air matanya lagi, tapi kali ini air matanya tidak berhenti.

Tanpa disadari, air mata Chanyeol menetes. Baekhyun mendongak memandang bulir berjatuhan tersebut di pipi Chanyeol. Ia memandang sesal Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang selalu tampak kuat dan ceria, sekarang begitu lemah. Bahkan lebih lemah dari Baekhyun sendiri.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"ADA APA DENGANMU?! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU?" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Ketika Chanyeol membentaknya begitu saja. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Chanyeol membentak keras padanya.

"Aku memenuhi semua permintaanmu. Karena aku tau kau akan menjadi milikku! Kau berjanji padaku tidak akan berpisah dariku, tapi kau melanggarnya sendiri! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini!"

Baekhyun tak berkutik. Ia tak bisa membalas setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Kalimat kalimatnya bagaikan tali yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya dan selotip yang membekap mulutnya.

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena uang? Karena aku kaya?! Aku tak pernah terlintas berpikir bahwa kau sama saja dengan yeoja diluar sana ! kukira mencintaimu adalah hal yang tepat untuk menghilangkan traumaku, Byun Baekhyun!"

Kali ini Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia mengeratkan pejamannya lebih keras. Tak mau pandangan geram Chanyeol semakin membunuhnya. Ia tampak bersalah. Ia tau bahwa Chanyeol masih terselimuti rasa takutnya. Masa lalunya yang membuat dirinya mencintai Baekhyun. Ia ingat jelas cerita Chanyeol yang dicampakkan oleh yeojachingu nya sendiri setelah memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja. Maka itulah Chanyeol tak pernah mempercayai yeoja lagi.

"Inilah yang kutakutkan! Sudah sejak setahun lalu, aku melamarmu! Tapi kau menolaknya! Memberikan alasan agar aku menyelesaikan dahulu kuliahku?! Ternyata kau justru mengingkari nya." Chanyeol bertolak pinggang di hadapan Baekhyun. "Oh aku tau!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan angkuh. "karena kau ingin menikmati kekayaanku lebih lama kan?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng terlalu pelan sehingga Chanyeol tak menyadarinya. Ia menolak keras ucapan rendahan Chanyeol tersebut padanya. Namun ia tak bisa mengucapkan apa apa. Bibirnya terlalu kelu. Begitu juga hatinya sangat sakit. Kalimat Chanyeol terlalu menyakitkan nya daripada kalimat kalimat pojokan yang ibu Chanyeol ucapkan padanya selama 2 tahun. Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun. Ia mengira Baekhyun mendiami nya terus dari tadi.

"Baekhyun ?! Kau mendengarkanku?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia ulurkan kearah Chanyeol. Namun pandangan matanya tak sanggup membalas pandangan geram Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tau maksud Baekhyun memberikan cincin pemberiannya kembali padanya. Ia pasti sudah benar benar tetap pendirian.

Ia raih cincin itu secara kasar. Chanyeol tak lagi mengiba pada namja yang sudah menyakitinya itu.

"Baiklah?! Kalau memang ini yang kau inginkan! Jangan pernah berada di depan mataku lagi !" bentakan Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Di kejauhan, Chanyeol menangis seketika. Sebenarnya ia sendiri menyesal atas kalimat kalimatnya. Masih ada perasaan cinta yang ia bendung dalam hatinya. Memang sedikit aneh. Karena ia bisa melepas mantan yeojachingu yang telah menyakitinya dengan sangat ikhlas. Tapi kenapa ia sulit melepas Baekhyun yang juga menyakitinya.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah jatuh dari posisi berdirinya. Ia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di atas tanah. Ia tutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan kedua tangannya menampung semua air mata Baekhyun yang berlimpah. Ia menangis dengan keras di balik punggung Chanyeol. Ia berharap Chanyeol bisa berbalik badan dan memeluknya sekarang. Tapi ia terus melaju hingga punggungnya tak terlihat lagi.

Keduanya kini menangis, menangis dalam kebohongan….

_**_Un Flashback_**_

_**_Now_**_

Waktu mulai berjalan kembali. Semua pandangan kembali menatap sepasang mempelai yang berdiri mantap di altar. Chanyeol masih memandang cincinya tak menghiraukan calon istrinya yang sudah tak sabar. Tiba tiba…

CKITTTTTTTT

BRUKKKKK

Chanyeol segera menoleh. Semua pandangan penghuni gereja juga menoleh. Mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu gereja dimana sumber suara muncul. Suara tabrakan yang cukup keras. Memekakkan telinga Chanyeol. Perlahan namun pasti, jantung Chanyeol berdetak cukup kencang. Seperti sesuatu di balik pintu tersebut, ada kaitan dengannya. Tanpa berlama lama, Chanyeol mengenggam kembali cincin yang hendak dipakaikannya pada Luhan. Ia berlari melewati semua tamu undangan dan melintasi pintu keluar gereja. Xi Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun, tersentak saat melihat sosok calon suaminya berlari meninggalkannya. Ia hendak menyusul, namun gaun panjangnya menghalagi dirinya untuk berlari.

Di luar gereja, Chanyeol memusatkan pandangannya dari kejauhan. Pandangannya menangkap kerumunan orang di tengah jalan. Ia lalu berlari menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

Merasa dihalangi, ia terus menerobos sambil menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalanginya untuk melihat sosok korban tabrakan tersebut. Hatinya semakin gundah ketika sudah mulai dekat di tengah kerumunan.

Namun tak lama kemudian, matanya membulat sempurna. Ia membisu sejenak. Gerakannya mulai lumpuh seketika. Ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berbujur kaku di atas tanah dengan darah yang keluar dari kepala dan mulutnya.

"B-Baekkie?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"BAEKKIEEEEE !" Chanyeol segera berjongkok. Mengangkat kepala Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Ia merangkul keras tubuh Baekhyun dengan erangan tangisannya yang memuncak.

"BAEKKIE, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !" Chanyeol berteriak. Menumpahkan emosi ketakutannya. Kerumunan orang di sekitar ChanBaek, memandang mereka berdua dengan iba.

"Kumohon ! Jangan tinggalkan aku ! Maafkan aku Bakkie !" Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan tubuh Baekhyun di rangkulannya. Namun Baekhyun tak merespon. Darah segarnya semakin banyak menetes. Tubuhnya begitu kaku.

"Aku tidak membencimu ! aku mencintaimu ! jangan tinggalkan aku! Beri aku kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan cinta darimu lagi, Baekkie !"

"…."

Baekhyun tidak merespon lagi. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Ia dekatkan pipinya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Biarkan kita mati bersama sama. Bersama sama setelah kita membina kebahagian." Chanyeol mengerang. Air matanya berjatuhan, menyapu darah yang berada di kening Baekhyun.

Pandangan iba disekelilingnya berubah menjadi pandangan terharu. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah menangis.

Chanyeol melonggarkan rangkulannya. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibir nya pada bibir Baekhyun yang sudah terhias darah. Ia mencium lembut dan tulus bibir Baekhyun. Selama berciuman itu, Chanyeol memeluk kembali dengan erat tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia merasa aneh ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Ia merasa bibir Baekhyun membeku.

Ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Ia mencoba meraba nya untuk merasakan detak nadi Baekhyun. Namun, nadinya sama sekali tak berdetak. Bernafas pun tidak. Nafas Baekhyun berhenti sudah sejak Chanyeol meneriaki nya dari awal.

"BAEKHYUNNNNNNNNNN !" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan keras. Ia menangis dan menangis. Seluruh kerumunan disekitarnya juga ikut menangis menatap pemandangan memilukan tersebut.

Pemandangan disaat Chanyeol memberikan ciuman dan pelukan (yang benar benar) terakhir, sosok kekasihnya yang sudah tiada. Byun Baekhyun… 'Baekkie'-nya.

**** THE END ****

**Nah itulah hasil dari FF "perbaikan" Mi Yu. Maap banget yang udah sempet baca, tapi gak memuaskan gara gara hasil publish nya berantakan T.T oh ya ada juga beberapa kalimat yang udah Mi Yu lengkapi dan ada yang di ganti. semoga setelah perbaikan ini, akan semakin banyak masukan, saran, dan kritik nya untuk pengasahan kemampuan "pemula" author menulis FF :p**

**(For Your Information)**

**Inspirasi FF sad ini dari FF B.A.P (lupa judul Xp) , tapi maincast nya ChanBaek karena ngerasa bakal dapet feel sama couple ini. Maunya si HunHan, atau enggak KrisYeol. Tapi kalau HunHan, Luhan nya kecantikan. Susah dibuat jadi imut (?) Kalau Sehun sich karena milik author, jadi gak tega dibuat nangis di FF ini. XP Kalau KrisYeol, dua duanya terlalu seme. Entar ngebayanginnya kan aneh -_-v Kalau KaiSoo juga bagus di cast in. Tapi entar aja kalau ada yang minta sekuel nya :P**

**Oke, author pamit dulu ya. Semoga terhibur dengan FF ini. Udah jangan nangis lagi, entar dicium Chanyeol loh *makin nangis XD***

**Maap ya kalau ada salah kata. Apalagi Chanyeol nya dijadiin author buat bentak bentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun dijadiin tewas di FF ini. Dan Luhan malah dijadiin cewek disini -_- Tapi semuanya hanya di dalam ChanBaek akur kok, dan Baekhyun masih idup tenterem sekarang. Sementara Luhan masih seorang cowok tulen yang berharap Sehun kembali padanya setelah author nyulik Sehun xD #Bercanda.**

**untuk para pen Review berikut :**

**- RoseEXOticsFRIEND**

**- Kaleng Terbang**

**- Blacknancho**

**Terima kasih atas saran dan masukannya. untung diingetin, jadi Mi Yu bisa langsung melakukan perbaikan :p**

**BE THE FIRST ON MY "REVIEW"**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER**

**KAMSHA…. :J**


End file.
